High Point and Script Loss
Recovering High Scores & Preventing Recipes/Script Loss. 'Save First' Always save your highest scores continuously, and whenever possible, always share those scores to yourself or your team. Also, it saves time and streamlines the process if you remember to delete older solutions after you save a new one since you are only permitted three slots for sharing. Tracks help, but to be absolutly safe always save first befor changing tracks. Better safe then sorry . 'If you lose your best score, try this first:' Go to Menu. Click the box that says''' Autosaves''' then Open/Save Solutions. This shows you your auto and quick saves, and with luck, you will find your best score there. If you have been running a recipe, check''' slot 3. This is used by many recipes as ''Resent Best If you still do not see your top score, another option is to try to recover your recipe from save slots 1 thru 100 by running a recipe found here: http://fold.it/portal/recipe/28850. This recipe allows you to enter a score range, if you can remember it. Or, you can just let it run to retrieve your recent best score. 'When Running Tracks' The best score is saved from each track, so if multiple clients are using different tracks, then the best score from each track will be saved to your hard disk when closing down the clients. This helps from losing the best score which happened a lot before tracks. Still it is best to aways save your highest score befor exiting or changing tracks. 'When Running Multiple Clients ' you must do the following or risk score/recipe loss: 'High Score Loss ' Never switch between puzzles from your highest scoring client without first saving your highest score! Otherwise, your high score may be lost. The highest scoring client must be turned off last. When you switch between puzzles it is like turning off your highest scoring client. Always save befor exiting any highest scoring client. The last client that is turned off will have the high score that is saved to your hard drive. If that score is lower then your highest score, then you will lose your highest score. Although the scoreboard will still reflect the high score, the puzzle file once resident on your computer will no longer be avaliable. 'Recipe/Script Loss' In order to retain your newly downloaded recipe when running multiple clients: When running multiple clients, your new recipes get downloaded to the client that has the active global chat window. This client, with the active global chat window, must be the last client that you turn off, or your new recipes will disappear. When installing a new recipe, it's best to have only one client running. First, close all other clients except for the client with the active chat window. Then download the new recipes that you want. Next close that client (quit all). This sets the new recipes in all the new clients that you will be opening. All of your clients will now have your new recipes listed in their cookbooks when they are newly opened. There is another way to recover a deleted recipe: This method only works in the Selection Interface, and if you haven't closed your current session: When a recipe is deleted in the Selection Interface, an empty space is usually left in the cookbook. It will appear that nothing is there, however the recipe is still there. Step 1 Click on the empty space where the recipe once was, and allow the recipe to be reloaded from memory and allowed to run. Stop the recipe from running. Step 2 Switch over to the Standard Interface and you will notice the recipe has been restored. More Techniques at > The Foldit Labs Category:Itskimo strategy